Update:Bugfixes
Bugfixes & Combining Tentacles This week we're focusing on bugfixes with several quality of life changes to make your time on Old School a little more pleasant, including the ability to combine abyssal tentacle charges. Combining tentacles It is now possible to combine the charges of two abyssal tentacles. Simply use one partially degraded abyssal tentacle whip on another to combine the charges. A tentacle has 10,000 charges by default; this update lets you combine two to get up to 20,000 charges in the combined tentacle. It is not possible to combine abyssal tentacles if the total charges will exceed 20,000. Lava maze shortcut A shortcut has been added to the north side of the lava maze found in the wilderness. It requires 82 Agility to use. Sherlock & clues Sherlock no longer requires you to use a clue scroll on him in order to get a challenge scroll. You can now simply talk to Sherlock with your clue scroll in your inventory. Deadman guarded zone changes When stood inside guarded zones, it is no longer possible to attack other players. This change will prevent players accidentally attacking other players in guarded areas and will help prevent issues with suicide accounts. Please note: players who are stood outside of a guarded zones are still able to attack you if you are within range of their attacks, whether or not you are stood in a guarded zone. In other news... Other updates/quality of life *World 361 is now, once again, a 2,000 skill total world. *World 366 is now, once again, a 1,500 skill total world. *Worlds 313 and 374 are now seasonal Deadman mode worlds. *The Easter event has now been removed. If you did not get your Easter rewards from the event this year you will have another opportunity to get them next Easter. *You are now warned before teleporting to the wilderness using Ancient Magicks from the Abyssal Sire chambers. *Improved the blending of smoke overlays. *Godwars dungeon protection has been added to the Saradomin and Zamorak versions of the Max cape hood. *Cerberus will now take twice as long to sit down again after a period of no combat. *The player will now always receive the Rune spear (kp) reward from the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest, previously it was possible to click out of the dialogue and not receive this reward. *Cannons can no longer be set up in the Blast furnace. *Adjusted the delays of the Bones to bananas and Bones to peaches to match the behaviour of the tablet versions of the spells. *Treznor, the farmer at Varrock's tree patch no longer wanders so far from the patch. Bugfixes *Players can now attack one another when both stood on the tile outside of the Wilderness resource area. *A typo with Surgeon General Tafani has been corrected. *A typo spelling Piscarilius as Piscarlius has been corrected. *A typo has been corrected in the Overseer's book. *Full stops that should have been question marks in Architectural Alliance are now question marks. *Fixed an issue where display names appeared to change. Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team